Enraged
by guysonfire
Summary: Cormac is left fuming after he isn't picked for Gryffindor keeper. But how does he get rid of his rage? Rated M for a reason. Cormac/Harry smutty goodness. Please R&R as it keeps me writing.
1. Chapter 1

'**Enraged'**

***Chapter 1 of 2 showing how Cormac executed his revenge on Harry after not getting picked for the Gryffindor team. Contains lemony slash, but the story is not really explicit until the second chapter. All characters and details are property of J.K Rowling etc… blah blah blah. Please R & R. The second and final chapter will come tomorrow.***

Cormac McLaggen stormed into the Gryffindor changing rooms, filled with bucket loads of rage. He shoved open the door and slammed it behind him, creating a horrendous racket as the sound echoed around the room. He ripped off his shoulder pads and the rest of his Gryffindor kit, dumping them on a bench in the centre of the room. This left him in his tight, white underwear as he headed to the showers. Every muscle that he had on his athletic body shuddered when he stomped aggressively to the shared showers.

Harry Potter was in the Captain's office that adjoined to the changing room. It was a small, dark, dingy space allocated to the captain of the house Quidditch team for him/her to work out strategies for the matches. The room was bare. Previous captain, Oliver Wood, hadn't left Harry with much. There was a small whiteboard secured to the back wall underneath an aged Gryffindor banner. A manual to the rules of Quidditch lay unopened on a metal desk that was accompanied by a small but sturdy metal stool. It was on the latter which Harry was sat, holding his head in his hands. He had no clue how the Gryffindor team that he had just created would beat any of the other teams in this year's season. They were verging on hopeless. He was interrupted briefly as the changing room door slammed loudly. Harry thought that it must have been the last of the team leaving in order to go to lunch. Then he returned to his session of deep thought.

McLaggen thumped the button for the shower with so much power that it almost dented the wall behind it. He, being 17, had now fully developed his body so that it was muscled and toned in every possible place. His strong arms were just the tip of the iceberg. The tepid water of the shower ran over his curly, dusty blonde hair across his broad shoulders and down over his chiseled chest. Cormac was furious that he hadn't been given the position of Keeper after the try-outs. According to him, it was 'complete bloody favoritism' from 'that bastard Harry Potter'. He continued to shout out obscenities towards Harry and others loudly in his rage. Cormac knew that he deserved the place more than the 'clumsy oaf' that was Ronald Weasley. He also knew that he had been Confunded as he faced the fifth and final penalty. But that could have been anyone, he had plenty of enemies. He was extremely worked up as he began to lather his thick muscular legs with the soap; starting at his feet continuing upwards to his crotch that held his large package, currently cupped by the tight briefs.

Harry was disturbed from his chain of thought for a second time when he heard someone swearing loudly. The sound seemed to originate from the showers. Harry went to investigate as he was determined to give the perpetrator a piece of his mind for interrupting his strategy planning. He left the room and crossed the changing room to the showers. As he turned the corner, Harry saw Cormac at the furthest shower, bent over as he was washing his ankles. Harry paused. He admired the amazingly rounded and muscled butt that Cormac was flaunting, through his almost-invisible underwear. The white cotton had been drenched from the water of the shower, making the briefs almost see-through, to Harry's delight. He could make out the shadow of something large dangling, inside the briefs, but still in Harry's line of sight. For a moment, he wondered why he had come over here as he gazed in awe at the behind of the stud. Then he remembered, and his rage built up again.

'Would you stop making all that noise? I'm trying to work!' Harry shouted so that Cormac could hear him over the gushing of the water. Cormac stood bolt upright and turned to face Harry with a furious look on his otherwise handsome face.

'Would you stop being such a biased son-of-a-bitch and pick me as Keeper.'

'Cormac, you lost. Get over it and stop being such a sore loser.'

'I have been practicing my keeping for the past hour. And I never let in one quaffle. And you're telling me that I'm better than that jammy git Weasley?'

'That doesn't matter Cormac. You missed it in the try outs, when it matters. Hard luck.' Fury spread across McLaggen's deep green eyes instantaneously. He marched over to where Harry was standing. Cormac picked up the smaller boy and held him up against the wall with one arm. Harry spluttered as Cormac held him by the neck, cutting off his air supply. Harry had left his wand back on the desk, leaving him unarmed and at the powerful boy's mercy.

'I was Confunded, Potter. Was it you? Did you do it so that your bum-chum Weasley could make the squad?'

'No. I didn't do it.' Harry croaked. Cormac released his grip on Harry's throat, making him drop to the ground. But Cormac didn't move away. He blocked Harry with his imposing physique, resting his arms on the wall either side of Harry's head, making escape impossible for the smaller boy. His naked chest was inches from Harry's face. Once he recovered, Harry took in the beauty of this perfect chest that was so close to him. He looked down and saw the rows of prominent abs and below them, the promising equipment that Cormac had, restrained by his underwear. Unfortunately for Harry, the material wasn't as see-through at the front so he didn't get a glimpse of the man's meat.

Cormac didn't miss how Harry was ogling his body. He smirked and pressed his chest into Harry's face further, so that his sculpted pecs were resting on Harry's nose.

'Like what you see, don't you Potter?' Cormac stated arrogantly because he knew already that Harry liked what he saw. 'It's a shame you didn't make me keeper, because you could have had all of this, whenever you wanted. I doubt that Weasley has a perfect body like mine.'

Harry whimpered with regret as Cormac's delicious body rested against his own. He even tried to extend his tongue so that he could taste Cormac's hard nipple that was a mere inch from his mouth. But Cormac pulled away.

'Tut, tut, Potter. Look but don't touch.' Cormac paused in thought. 'Unless, you reconsider my appointment to the team.' he said mischievously.

Harry knew that if he suddenly chose McLaggen for keeper, questions would be asked. That was not an option. But then again, he longed for Cormac's hot body. But he couldn't have it for the moment.

It was in the summer when Harry had realised that he was gay. All that time he spent on the trains, he was actually following the ones he thought were the fittest. He got lucky a couple of times, but none of them had anything on Cormac's height, muscle or stunning good looks.

'You know that I can't change my decision Cormac. Although, I would if I could.' With that Cormac shoved Harry against the wall as his rage resurfaced. But then he strode away, back to his shower, to finish off washing the glistening sweat from his torso.

Harry guiltily walked back to his office, disappointed that he chose Ron over McLaggen. Ron wouldn't sexually please him like Cormac would've.

Meanwhile, Cormac was still fuming as he dried himself with his towel in the changing room. He began to plot his revenge on Potter. There was no better time than the present. But on the other hand, he knew that he had to get rid of his anger as soon as possible because if he returned to the castle like this, he was guaranteed to do something regrettable. What would relieve his anger and be a suitable act of revenge? And then it occurred to him.

Sex.

He grabbed his wand from his trouser pocket and, not bothering to clothe himself, strutted to Harry's office. He burst open the door and muttered 'Incarcerous' so that ropes erupted from his wand and bound Harry to the chair that he sat in. Harry exclaimed in surprise as his waist was tied up by the rope. Then Harry, with his arms free reached for his wand which lay on the desk. Cormac uttered a quick 'Expelliarmus' and then Harry was disarmed.

'Cormac! What are you doing?' Harry questioned enraged.

'You should refer to me as 'sir' if you don't want this to feel any more painful than it's already going to be.' Cormac stated authoritatively, his wand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

'**Enraged': Chapter 2**

Harry continued to writhe and struggle against the ropes that secured him tightly to the metal stool, but he only seemed to be tightening the knots that tied his ankles and his upper legs to the framework.

'It's no use.' Cormac stated, 'Those ropes will hold until I perform the counter-charm.' He watched as Harry ignored his message and still struggled against the bindings. A smile came to his face when he saw the naivety and stubbornness of the younger boy who just wouldn't give up to free himself.

'You know I could report you for this! You'd be kicked out of Hogwarts faster than you could say Quidditch!' Harry shouted, including a quote from Madame Hooch that he had heard in his first year.

'But it's not against the rules if you want it. And Harry, you do want it.' McLaggen boasted. He had Harry under his spell- quite literally.

Eventually, Harry realised that his attempts at escape were futile, he wasn't going anywhere. All he had managed to do was use up the small amount of energy he had left after the Quidditch try-outs. When Harry stopped wriggling, Cormac sat on Harry's lap, straddling the smaller boy. McLaggen had positioned himself so that their crotches rubbed against each other's and his bare chest was almost resting on Harry's. Each of Cormac's powerful legs was either side of Harry. The larger man was crushing him with the sheer weight of his muscled body and massive ego.

Harry could feel something digging into his crotch, through the white material of Cormac's briefs. As it grew in size, Cormac began to gyrate his hips so that his large member ground into Harry's with every rotation. All the while, Cormac was breathing heavily and deliberately on Harry's face, steaming up the round glasses which he wore. Cormac was enjoying surveying the face of the younger boy to see how he reacted to the lengthening cock that was pressed into his crotch. Initially there was the look of shock and surprise but that emotion evolved into pleasure as Cormac could feel another erection pushing back against his own.

Cormac then leaned forward with such power, that the stool supporting their combined weight almost tipped over. He had not intended for this to happen, so he righted the stool and continued with a diluted amount of intensity. He forced his tongue into Potter's awaiting mouth. Harry was caught off-guard as he was too busy enjoying the friction created by their two erect rods as they rubbed against each other, through the several layers of material. McLaggen's tongue fought for dominance as the two tongues dueled relentlessly until there was a victor. Unsurprisingly, McLaggen won. It seemed the muscle in his tongue was as equally developed and powerful as any other muscle on his ripped body. Cormac's tongue was snake-like as it slithered around the smaller boy's slippery mouth. Then it withdrew as Cormac wanted to advance the stage of foreplay.

The muscled man stood up, and informed Harry that he was about to suck his 'monster of a dick'. Cormac then used some sort of charm to make all of Harry's clothes disappear. Clearly, he was experienced in using this particular charm because he performed it non-verbally. The other item of clothing that had vanished was the white briefs that had previously caged Cormac's ferocious manhood. It now stood to attention at its full length of about 9 inches. A gasp was heard escaping from Harry as his dream man stood naked in front of him, his cock bigger and thicker than he had imagined it being. Harry licked his lips as he thought how it would soon be embedded in his mouth.

Cormac soon realised that Harry couldn't suck his dick while being tied to the stool. So he used his wand to release the knots tying Harry down. Harry immediately sprang up before lowering to his knees willingly, his head positioned for receiving Cormac's cock.

McLaggen then clenched the back of Harry's head with his hands and pulled it onto his awaiting shaft. Harry had no choice but to deepthroat the beast, it was just too long. The head of the dick brushed past Harry's rosy lips quickly before being thrust right to the back of Harry's mouth, entering his throat. Cormac moaned in delight as his member was surrounded by the warm, moist mouth of his 'Chosen one'. Harry's nose was nestled in the small amount of curly blonde pubes present at the base of the shaft at which he was sucking. They smelt of sweat and manliness and Cormac. Harry's hands stroked the back of the older boy's smooth and imposing legs, gradually moving them upwards towards his bubble butt. Harry caressed each cheek for a short time before plunging a single finger into Cormac's tight hole.

Cormac grunted in pain as Harry's finger pierced the virgin asshole. But once McLaggen realised what the horny cock-sucker had done, he was furious. Without speaking, Cormac wrenched Harry's arms from his own butt and held them together, behind Harry's back, before applying another knot with his wand to hold them in place.

'You're going to pay for that, Potter!' McLaggen exclaimed enraged. Then, with his cock remaining in Harry's mouth, he began to face-fuck the younger boy aggressively. Each powerful thrust buried the whole of the member deep into Harry's throat, making Potter gag repeatedly. But Cormac didn't care. He needed his revenge. More so now, than before.

Cormac didn't want to satisfy Potter by spurting his precious load into the slut's mouth. He planned to blow his top while buried in the younger boy's tight ass, balls deep. So the larger boy manhandled Potter using his powerful arms. He lifted the boy off of his knees and positioned him on the metal desk. Potter was lying on his back, his butt lying at the edge of the cold, metal surface with his legs in the air. Cormac proceeded to push Harry's knees into his own chest so Harry's hole was available.

McLaggen spat on the hole, rubbing his fingers around the entrance for a moment to lubricate the younger boy slightly. Then, with a devilish look on his face, Cormac shoved his 9 inch shaft into Harry's hole. The younger boy screamed and winced in pain as his insides were torn to shreds by this monstrous dick. The groans would have been audible in the castle.

After Cormac heard the screams, he picked up his wand and cast a Muffliato spell on the door, so that no one could hear their fucking session apart from them. Harry's own cock twitched as Cormac's remained deep inside his butt, but he had no way to relieve himself. This had been part of McLaggen's plan. With Harry's hands tied up, he couldn't jerk his own junk to satisfy himself.

McLaggen then began to slap Harry's butt ferociously and brutally with his muscled arms. This was Harry's punishment for probing Cormac's own ass. Cormac was a complete top. No exceptions. As Cormac's hand repeatedly collided with the soft flesh on Harry's cheeks, Harry clenched his muscles all over his body, including the one in his butt. His hole tightened around McLaggen's cock, making the larger man moan in pleasure and ecstasy. For each slap, Harry emitted a sob of pain. As the ass cheeks reddened, Harry pleaded Cormac to stop.

'Please Cormac! Stop! It's too painful!' Cormac felt empowered as he saw this smaller boy begging him to stop. But he continued anyway.

'Please SIR!' Harry had used the magic word so McLaggen obliged and stopped from hitting the cheeks. Cormac's shaft remained in Potter's hole though. Under no circumstances would that be removed until he was finished.

Cormac gripped Harry's hips and thrust again into him. His pace quickened from slow to medium as the larger man plowed into Potter's ass. A steady pace was maintained, and Cormac just kept on going. It seemed like he was no way near climaxing.

Harry could feel every single thrust as Cormac's rod was removed and then forced back into him. Shudders of pain were sent tingling around his body. But slowly, those shudders of pain were replaced with shudders of ecstasy. The man of his dreams was burying his meat into him! Harry's pain subsided as he realised that he was living out his dream. Harry opened his eyes, for he had had them closed while wincing in pain, to stare at the perfect stud that was grinding into him.

Cormac was now glistening with sweat from the passionate fucking. The shiny liquid enhanced his muscular physique and made it seem even more perfect. There was a look of determination and concentration on his face as he watched his own dick in and out of Harry. McLaggen began to quicken the pace, forcefully thrusting into Harry more often. Soft groans escaped from the man's mouth.

As Harry watched Cormac plow into him, he felt himself climaxing. His hands were tied up so he couldn't do anything about it. Cormac sensed that Harry was near and used one of his own hands to grip Harry's dick tightly and give it one big yank. Harry couldn't contain himself for any longer. Stream after stream of cum erupted from his own cock. It squirted all over Harry's bare chest, some of it landing on his face and glasses.

As Harry had his orgasm, he clenched the muscles in his butt even more than he had before. This sent McLaggen over the edge. His shaft erupted too, spewing jets of his warm bodily fluid into Harry's awaiting ass.

They both panted, recovering for a few moments. Then Cormac pulled out his now floppy package, leaving a dribble of jizz in Harry's behind. Harry suggested they head to the showers to wash off. Cormac agreed, following the naked Harry out of the room.

After they had both dried off and dressed themselves. Cormac confronted Harry with his wand outstretched.

'Obliviate' Cormac spoke as Harry's memory was wiped. A dull haze swept across Harry's blue eyes. He would have no recollection of this experience. But Cormac still had the memory. It was a good thing his dad had a pensieve at home, for he could relive the sex as many times as he wanted.

Cormac strode out of the room, leaving Harry with a blank face, motionless.

30 minutes went by before someone else burst into the changing room.

'Harry. Harry! Are you in here?' Ron shouted. 'Oh, there you are!' he said when he found him. Harry snapped out of his trance at the sound of his friend's voice. 'We're supposed to be going down to Hagrid's. Me and Hermione have been waiting for you for ages. Quick! We're late!' Ron ran from the room and Harry followed.

But for some strange reason, Harry was walking oddly and he could feel a liquid dribble out of his butt and down the back of his leg.


End file.
